Gundam Especial
by MajesticsGuardian
Summary: Geen Shonen-ai fic maar wel een treu romance story .meiden komen bij de club.Maar deze meiden hebben heel wat in zich .Zal er romance zijn? Duooc,Quatreoc,trowa?,heerooc?


disclaimer: Gundam Wing is niet van mij ,maar wel m'n oc (c) Charlene en Matako(oc) is (c) van Stefanie

**Hoofdstuk 1**

"Ken ik jou niet ergens van?" Hoorde Charlene plots iemand achter haar zeggen. Ze was net bezig met het laatste kussen op te schudden. Ze was een van de schoonmaak meisjes op de Gundambase.  
Charlene keek op "kan wel." Mompelde ze.  
"Ik zag je weleens bij de Gundams." Antwoordde de jongeman.  
Charlene bloosde, "Ik zal u niet verder storen..." ze maakte even een klein buiginkje en liep snel naar de deur.  
In gang voelde ze haar wangen gloeien, net op het moment dat ze weg wilde lopen, botste ze tegen iemand op.  
"Matako?" zei Charlene geschrokken.  
"Hai! Waar kom jij vandaan?" vroeg Matako.  
"Ik umm… ach, je weet wel, gewoon me werk." Charlene bloosde.  
"Ik zag het wel, beetje sjansen bij Quatre, hé?!" lachte ze. "Niks om je voor te schamen, hij is een aardige jongen."  
"Ik zei gewoon iets stoms ik denk dat je gelijk hebt." Zuchtte Charlene.  
Matako glimlachte. "Wil je hem weer zien?"  
"kan dat dan?" vroeg ze.  
"Natuurlijk, wel als je bij mij bent."  
Ik heb Duo trouwens beloofd om vanavond te koken voor de hele groep, als verassing maak ik Indonesische gerechten, ik kan wel wat hulp gebruiken, aangezien het grote eters zijn!" Bood Matako aan.  
"Oké!" antwoordde Charlene blij.  
Toen trok Matako Charlene opeens mee. "Dan beginnen we nu alvast met inkopen doen!" zo verdwenen ze uit de gang.

Hoewel de meiden gezworen hadden niets anders dan etenswaren te kopen wegens tijdgebrek, waren ze alsnog een kledingzaak binnen gelopen en kleding gekocht. Charlene had een vlot shirtje gekocht met wat schattige kreukel randjes aan de zijkanten en een strakke spijkerboek. Matako had een kort zwart rokje met een zwartzilver topje. "Ja, alles zwart, that's my favorite " had ze vrolijk gezegd toen ze Charlene's verbaasde blik zag. Veel kostte het niet, mazzel als je uit het afgeprijsde rek pakt!

Met z'n tweeën koken was het sneller gegaan als dat ze eigenlijk gedacht hadden, de tafel was al gedekt, pannen waren klaar om van het gas af gehaald te worden... "Zou jij het op willen dienen?" vroeg Matako. "Dan roep ik de boys!" zei ze lachend.  
"oké." antwoordde Charlene vrolijk, en begon met opdienen. Toen kwamen de jongens en Matako eraan. Ze gingen enthousiast zitten en wachtte ongeduldig af wat hen werd voorgeschoteld. Charlene en Matako zette de borden neer voor de jongens. Ze bedankte en begonnen driftig te eten.  
Maar Quatre at niet zo driftig zo was hij nu eenmaal opgevoed, Charlene had daar wel bewondering voor. in plaats van ene heer Maxwell…  
Matako was wel blij dat ze het lekker vonden, zelf hadden ze ook aangeschoven en at een hapje mee om ook eens te genieten van haar eigen kookkunsten. Matako pakte het plaatsje naast Duo en Charlene, om niet teveel om te vallen, tegenóver Quatre.

Charlene ging na het eten bij de jongens zitten, nadat Duo gezegd had dat hij in haar plaats Matako wel ging helpen met afwassen. De jongens praatten wat over hun Gundams. Intussen waren Duo en Matako al klaar met de afwas. Duo sloeg zijn armen om haar heen. Toen duwde Matako de nog natte spons in zijn gezicht. Hij lachte luidruchtig en begon haar toen ook nat te spannen met water. Ze lachten beide zo luidruchtig dat het de aandacht van de rest trok. Heero stond geirriteerd op liep naar de keuken toe en bleef zwijgend staan kijken in de deur opening. Duo en Matako bleken het niet eens door te hebben.  
Duo tilde Matako op en legde haar op de tafel. Matako ging rechtop zitten met haar benen over de rand. Duo ging voor haar staan en begon haar te zoenen. Heero sloeg een hand voor zijn gezicht en liep weg, hij kwam Quatre en Charlene tegen. Quatre was druk aan het vertellen over zijn Gundam, waar Charlene aandachtig naar zat te luisteren. Maar de sfeer werd al snel verbroken, toen ze de keuken binnen stapte... ze zagen Duo en Matako hartstochtelijk zoenen.  
Charlene wierp een geirriteerde blik naar de 'met schuim bespatte' keukenkastjes en de natte vloer. 'Fijn en ik moet dit zeker weer opruimen…' dacht ze bij zichzelf.  
Toen merkte Matako de twee op. Ze trok Duo naar achteren en gluurde langs hem heen. "Oops.. sorry..." zei ze verlegen. Toen draaide Duo zich ook om en ging naast Matako op de tafel zitten. Hij zei niets, hij keek Quatre alleen maar op een vreemde manier aan. Toen zuchtte hij en sloeg een hand voor zijn gezicht.  
Quatre begon zachtjes te grinneken. "De keuken is nog viezer en natter dan dat jullie met de afwas begonnen…" hoorde hij Charlene naast zich zeggen.  
"A, dat doen we ook wel even! Zo gebeurd en schoon!!" zei Duo lachend. Toen trok Quatre hem verschrikt mee, "Onee, niet weer... dan kan het alleen nog maar erger worden...!"


End file.
